


To be Loved by the Sun

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [111]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, some pillow talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: This took me literal W E E K S to finish, and is only the second time I've written smut, so it might be a tad bit ... forced.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 31





	To be Loved by the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This took me literal W E E K S to finish, and is only the second time I've written smut, so it might be a tad bit ... forced.

“Prompto!” you screeched as the blond’s hug threw off your balance. He had snuck up behind you, winding his arms around your middle and placing a kiss to your jaw. He held you securely as you two swayed side to side.

“Yeah, babe?” he mumbled into your hair, his lips  _ just _ behind your ear. You shuddered against his lithe form, and the blond pressed another kiss to your ear. As soon as his lips parted from your ear, his tongue darted out, the muscle licking a stripe across the exposed skin of your neck.

With weak knees, you turned your head to look Prompto in the eyes, a hand coming up to caress his cheek. You bit your lip, rubbing your legs together as you brought him down for a kiss. You parted your lips, moaning against his tongue as it slipped into your mouth. The muscle stroked yours, and Prompto’s arms loosened around you enough for you to turn around, pressing your chest to his. While your hands traced up his chest and grasped at his shoulders, Prompto’s fingers danced across your back, before giving your ass a squeeze. Another moan slipped from you, closely followed by a whine at the feel of his cock pressing against your leg.

You were the first to pull away from the liplock, standing on your toes to bring your lips even with the blond’s ear.

“Prompto,” you whimpered as your fingers tangled themselves in his tresses. You had barely given them a yank before you were plastered to the wall. Your (e/c) eyes met his near indigo orbs, and a bolt of pleasure shot straight to your core at the look he was giving you.

“There are so many things I want to do to you, (N/n),” Prompto growled, pulling you flush against him and giving your breast a squeeze. Your breathy moans filled the blond’s ears, prompting him to latch onto your throat. He could feel every vibration, every movement as you breathed.

“Show me,” you whined, causing his cock to twitch and strain against his pants. Even through the lust-fueled haze that surrounded your mind, the carnal expression that took over your lover’s face was clear as day as he led you to the single bed in the caravan. As he pushed you onto your back, his nimble fingers reached beneath your shirt, drawing the piece of fabric over your head.

Immediately, Prompto’s lips were on your skin, sucking and nipping and marking you as his. His lips wandered to the valley between your breasts, his teeth grazing both mounds in turn. Your back arched, pushing you up into his chest, and he took the chance to unhook your bra. The garment was very quickly lost as he threw it. His lips quickly returned to your breasts, trailing tender kisses across each before they wandered down your stomach.

He stopped at the waistband of your pants, fingers hooking in your belt loops.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes…”

“Good,” he hummed against your skin, standing. “Close your eyes.”

You did as you were told, and as soon as your eyes closed you felt a piece of fabric cover them.

“Prompto?” Your fingers reached for him, and you sighed when they met the cool strands of his hair. He cradled your face, pulling you into a languid kiss.

“It’s okay, just relax,” he whispered against your lips, pulling back. In that same moment, you heard his belt being undone before the leather was wrapped around your wrists. Prompto strapped your wrists together before strapping them to the headboard, placing gentle kisses to your face when he was done. “You just need to relax…”

Anticipation building in your stomach, Prompto slid down your body, peppering every inch of skin with open-mouthed kisses. His fingers playing with your pants, he lifted your legs enough to strip you to your panties. He kissed his way up your right leg, beginning at the ankle. His lips seared your skin as he approached your knee before switching to the other leg and repeating his actions.

“Prom--” your body jolted when the blond’s tongue licked at your thighs and his fingers hooked around the waistband of your panties. He pulled them down painfully slow, and you whimpered, hips bucking. At the first touch of his lips on you, you shivered, a moan escaping your throat. 

“Relax, babe,” he hummed. Another whine fell from your lips at the sensation, followed shortly by a yelp when Prompto bit lightly at your thigh. “All ya gotta do is feel.”

You nodded your head, shaking in delight at the smile he pressed to your thigh.

“That’s my girl,” he purred. His fingers curled around your thighs, keeping your legs spread as he placed a reverent kiss to your slick. Your whimpers were music to the gunner’s ears and he hummed against you, drawing out yet another lewd sound. Your hands strained against Prompto’s belt, wanting to touch him to ground yourself to something --  _ anything _ . You could already feel the coil tightening within you, and Prompto had barely touched you.

Prompto’s fingers ghosted over your legs and traced patterns onto the flesh of your stomach, willing your body to relax against him. Once the muscles in your stomach had released the tension held there, Prompto’s tongue lapped at your entrance. A cry tore from your throat as the blond went down on you, strands of his hair tickling your thighs eliciting strangled giggles to follow closely behind.

Prompto’s tongue prodded at your entrance, dipping in before retreating and moving up to your clit. With the combined efforts of his lips and tongue, it took barely any time at all for you to be reduced to a writhing mess beneath him. Pushing two fingers into your heat, his lips attached themselves to your clit. His digits inside you twisted and curled, drawing more moans to fall off your tongue. Prompto’s lips moved to your thigh, pressing white-hot kisses to the flesh while his fingers drummed against your leg.

“Beautiful…”

“Prom, please,” you whined, tugging at the belt as you came down from your high. “Please, I--”

“You’ve been such a good girl,” the blond cooed. His hands raked up your sides, cradling your face as he kissed you. His fingers danced up your arms, loosening the restraints around your wrists. As soon as you could, you pulled the blond even closer. Fingers raking against the nape of his neck, twisting in blond strands and giving a small tug, prompting Prompto to gasp. Your tongue slipped into his mouth quickly, the taste of you on his tongue making you moan.

Your hands detangled themselves from his hair, barely touching the blond’s skin as they slid down his torso. Too late, you remembered the blindfold.

“Prom--”

You squint your eyes as Prompto tore the fabric from them, his mouth trailing hot kisses across your jaw. Your hands played with the waistband of his pants, skimming beneath them for only a moment before retreating.

“Don’t,” Prompto groaned, breathless as he hovered above you. You dipped your hands between his pants and boxers again, palming his erection. Prompto moaned against your ear, hips rocking against you slowly before his teeth nipped at your neck. “I said--” a sharp intake of breath as you squeezed “--  _ don’t _ .”

“It’s not fair,” you hummed, pushing the low-hung pants from his slender waist. “Here I am, exposed, and you’ve still got clothes on.” Without warning, Prompto was standing at the foot of the bed, shimmying out of his pants and boxers before crawling over you once more. Painfully slow, the blond placed a kiss to your collarbone, easing into you.

“Dammit,” he hissed, bottoming out. His breaths came in pants against your skin, his fingers digging into the flesh of your hips. An experimental roll of his hips made moans bubble from your throat and you clung to the man above you. Your hands traversed the expanse of his back, humming at the feeling of his muscles tensing beneath your touch. A whine fell from his parted lips as he buried his face in your neck. “Fuck, you’re so good to me, babe…”

You rocked against him in response, gasping when his teeth sank into your shoulder.

“Don’t move, babe,” he purred, pressing a too-sweet kiss to your cheek as he rose to his feet, his lust-colored orbs never straying from your face. Prompto’s hands travelled to your hips, giving a squeeze to your thighs before he brought one leg to wrap around his waist. He continued stroking your other thigh, bending at the waist to plant kisses across your stomach. “You’re a goddess; beauty given form.” His words vibrated against your skin, your body tensing as the blond sunk into you. Curses flowed freely from Prompto’s tongue, his nails biting into your thigh where he held your hips flush to his. “Babe--  _ gods _ , you feel so good around me. The way you hug my cock--” Prompto slammed into you, a whimper falling from your lips and nails dragging across his back. He had slithered his way up your body so that your mouth was even with his ear, and his was even with yours as he growled, “-- It’s  _ perfection _ .”

“Promp--” the blond cut off your cry with another hard thrust, making your back arch clear off the bed and into his chest. His lips attacked your breasts, nipping and marking the skin, before he bit down. A mixture or pain and pleasure tingled in your core, lips parted in a silent plea as Prompto fucked you none-too-gently.

The man claiming you now was completely at odds from the flirty blond you knew. Every other time you had sex with Prompto, it had been gentle, loving -- almost  _ reverent _ , the way he would make you his. So this version of the man was a surprise, even to you. This version of Prompto was hurried, frantic -- as though he were going to disappear if he didn’t claim you here and now.

“C’mon, baby. Scream for me,” Prompto’s choked out words sent you crumbling beneath him. You had been so lost in your own head that you hadn’t realized how close you were until Prompto spoke.

“Prompto--” Your voice tapered off into a moan, nails scratching and clawing at the blond’s back as he fucked you through your release. His nose buried once more at the juncture between your neck and shoulder.

“You’re too good for me, babe,” he mumbled, nipping and licking at the skin of your shoulder. “What’d I do to deserve you in my life?” Prompto’s body went stiff above you as he came, arms shaking as he tried to keep from crushing you. Moans tumbled from the blond’s throat as you clenched around him. As you both came down from your shared high, Prompto groaned, pulling out and flopping onto his side before pulling you against his chest. His lips had already taken their spot at the base of your neck, his uneven breaths ruffling your hair. His arms were wound tightly around your middle, keeping you as close to him as possible.

“You okay?” the blond mumbled, fingers tracing shapes across the flesh of your stomach. You hummed, your own fingers coming to stroke the backs of his hands. He sighed against your hair, nose nuzzling into the strands as his arms tightened around you. “I love you, (Y/n). I know I don’t say it a lot, but I really do love you.”

With a small smile playing on your lips, you turned to face the blond, hands caressing his face.

“I love you, too, Quicksilver,” you cooed, pressing a light kiss to the tip of his nose. His face scrunched beneath your lips, making a laugh bubble from your throat. Sapphire eyes met (e/c) and you watched as pure love filled his gaze. One hand came to rest on your cheek, his thumb ghosting over your bottom lip.

“Seriously, what did I do to deserve you?” Prompto muttered, placing a kiss to your forehead. “You really are a goddess, aren’t you?” His lips travelled down from your forehead to rest against the corner of your left eye. “My goddess--” His lips were now pressed to the corner of your mouth, the ends curled up in a gentle smile. “-- sent by the Astrals themselves.”

“You’re the one that was a gift from the Astrals,” you giggled, snuggling into the blond’s chest. Your arms, wrapped around his torso, gave him a light squeeze. Your lips turned upwards at the sound of Prompto’s racing heart just beneath your ear and the rumblings of his chest as he laughed. With nary a second thought, you pressed a reverent kiss directly above the man’s heart. His body tensed at the sensation, arms pressing you tighter against him. “You’re my miracle, Prompto. And I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”


End file.
